It's All in the Lyrics
by Psyche Eros
Summary: Hikaru has decided to confess his feelings to a certain someone... through a song! Will his idea play out perfectly, or will Kaoru have to step in and save the day for his twin?


"Are you sure about this?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his twin. Kaoru had been asking him that question since they had started practicing for 'the grand plan.'

"Yeah, now let's go. I think the limo's waiting already."

The younger sighed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru whined, tugging his brother's arm.

"You're really excited, aren't you?"

"Excited? Are you kidding me? I'm so nervous, it's not even funny. That's why I wanna get this over with before I come to my senses and chicken out."

"Fine, I just don't think—"

"You don't have to think, Kao. I've already thought everything through a million times. It's all gonna turn out perfectly, I can see it!"

"You've thought _everything_ through?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure _nothing _is going to backfire?"

"Yes!"

"If you say so," Kaoru could feel a smirk playing with his lips, but he suppressed it. "But are you sure about—"

_"Come on!"_

"Okay already! Keep your hair on, sheesh."

--

In the car, Hikaru wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"We didn't forget anything, did we, Kaoru?"

"No, we didn't."

"I think my guitar might be out of tune…"

"You tuned it about five times before leaving."

"What about your drumsticks; you didn't leave them behind, right?"

Kaoru paused in scribbling something down and shook his head in reply. He would have laughed at Hikaru's apprehension if it wasn't him who was being pestered with the incessant barrage of questions. He couldn't blame his twin for acting that way, though.

A few weeks ago, Hikaru had stumbled upon an interesting way to confess love to someone (in this case, Haruhi). Kaoru was skeptical upon hearing it; serenading someone didn't seem like his brother's style, plus he could practically sense the countless flaws that could occur. For one thing, he doubted that the girl in question would want a commotion outside her apartment. Before he could get a say in, though, the elder had gone off worrying about what song to sing. He said it had to completely reflect everything he wanted to tell Haruhi.

As always, there was no stopping the older from acting out a plan he had set his mind to, no matter how half-baked it may be. Kaoru always had no choice but to go along—not that he didn't want to—and make sure that his brother didn't make a fool of himself. So there they both were, on their way to Haruhi's home, Hikaru firing off his qualms every ten seconds.

"Oh no, what if I get mind block and forget the _lyrics_ halfway through?! They're the most important thing!"

"You'll do fine, Hika," Kaoru thrust a piece of paper into his twin's hands. "Here, I wrote down the words for you. Now can you please stop moving around so much? I'm still trying to write…"

Hikaru thanked him for the lyrics before peering over at the paper his brother was jotting on. "What are you writing now?"

"Nothing, just scribbling. I'm bored."

"Bored?! How can you possibly be bored?" he said, twisting around and almost knocking into his twin's writing hand. "Aren't you the least bit _worried_ that something might go wrong?"

"There's no need to worry. We've practiced a gazillion times! Now for Kami-sama's sake, _stop moving!"_

--

When they reached the building, Hikaru immediately had the driver help them set up the necessary things. Soon, there was a knot of curious commoners around them, probably wondering why two teenage boys were setting up musical equipment in the middle of the street. When the twins were done, it looked like there was going to be a mini concert.

Finally, Haruhi opened her door to check out the commotion outside. Right away her eyes fell on the two flame-haired people that easily stood out from the rest; considering that one was sitting behind a junior drum set and the other was standing in front of a microphone, hands poised on the guitar slung on him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? What in the world—?"

The girl couldn't say anything further owing to the fact that the music had already begun to play.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said on his mic. "This one's for you."

Someone in the crowd called out something that sounded like "Go get 'em, kid," but it was drowned out by the redhead's (Haruhi was surprised to find) amazing singing voice.

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_**

After singing the first few lines, Hikaru's legs felt like jelly. What the heck had he been thinking, doing this? Haruhi must think that he looks like a total idiot. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her reaction. He looked over to his twin for reassurance, but Kaoru was either very focused on his drums or purposely averting his gaze. He decided to glance at Haruhi for a second, thinking that if she showed even the tiniest sign of displeasure, he would run. Flicking his eyes upward, Hikaru saw that her eyebrow was cocked.

But she was smiling.

**_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful…  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me…_**

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_**

Kaoru looked up from his drums with a grin. It wasn't because the people were actually looking impressed with their presentation or because of the young ladies who were at the brink of fainting ("Oh my gosh… Do you think they're in a band?" "Those two are incredible and hot!" "That girl he's singing for is so lucky! Do you think the drummer will go out with me if I asked?"). It was because he had never seen his twin look so determined before. And to say it quite frankly, he had never seen Haruhi looked so pleased. He had to remember to mention that to Hikaru later…

**_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward…  
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try…_**

Haruhi had descended from her apartment and now just stood there in front of the performance, watching and listening as the next chorus rolled out. She was trying to decipher what motive the twins had behind this gesture. Were they doing this just to get more attention? No, they looked dead serious about what they were doing. But still… She never knew when she could trust them. She could only guess that this must be one of those times. If this turned out to be some prank, she could get back at them later. As of now; well, she would never admit it, but she was rather flattered.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe, do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time…  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide…**_

A noise sounded from overhead, and as everyone looked up, down came a flurry of pink and white rose petals. The hovering helicopter went away quickly and allowed the twins to finish playing. By now, the jitters from earlier had long gone. A confident Hikaru was now looking directly at Haruhi as he sang. She, on the other hand, was still as puzzled as ever. She couldn't really tell what all this was about.

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul…_**

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_**

**_Your beautiful soul…_**

The last notes trailed off, and a loud smattering of applause came from the crowd. There were a couple of hoots as Hikaru produced a lovely bouquet of roses and walked up to Haruhi to give them to her.

"How'd you like the show?" he asked, handing the flowers over.

She took them and beamed. "You were great, but I didn't really understand…"

Whatever she had to say, Hikaru wasn't listening. Those exquisite doe eyes and that cute smile were the final triggers, and he just kissed her right there.

Kaoru wolf whistled.

Hikaru fell back to earth when he ultimately pulled away. Instinctively, his hand flew to his mouth.

Haruhi's eyes were wider than ever. "What was that for?"

"I-I…" the boy stuttered. Was she being serious? A bit of the old (old here read as nervous) Hikaru returned when he snapped. "W-well, don't look at me like that! The song explained everything already! Didn't you hear the lyrics?"

"Hikaru, I just don't understand—"

But he bolted away, yelling, "It was all in the song! Doesn't she get it at all?! Argh!" Hikaru ran around the corner to where the limousine was parked.

Kaoru had watched this amusing little show from a distance, and now he strolled over to where Haruhi stood, looking blankly at the roses in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, though he already knew perfectly well what the matter was. "Did you tell Hikaru you didn't like it?"

"No, I really thought you guys were awesome!"

"Then why'd my brother run off like a lunatic?"

"Wouldn't I like to know," she mumbled. "I was only going to tell him that I don't get it because…"

The boy chuckled. "Take this. See you at school tomorrow!"

--

In the limo, Kaoru was patting his twin's back.

"She didn't get it," he moaned into his palms. "All that was for nothing."

"I asked you if you were sure about this, didn't I?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah…" Hikaru looked up suspiciously. "Now that I think about it, you sounded like you knew something like this was gonna happen all along!"

"I did."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Kaoru could only laugh at his brother's flustered face. "I sorted it out. Haruhi probably gets it by now. Don't worry, she'll talk to you about this tomorrow, I swear."

"What exactly did you do?"

The younger gave a wily grin. "The usual."

"Which is?"

"Make sure that you don't end up looking like an idiot."

"Hey—"

He was met by a waggling finger. "Don't you deny it."

Hikaru exhaled noisily. "Okay, fine."

"Okay, fine, and?"

"…Thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome, big brother," Kaoru said, ruffling his double's hair playfully. "What will you ever do without me, eh?"

--

After Kaoru left, Haruhi returned inside.

"Those two. I had no idea what they were trying to pull back there. I was only trying to tell Hikaru that I didn't understand his song much because it was in English…"

She looked at the neatly folded piece of paper that was given to her. Haruhi unfolded the slip and read through what was inside. She smiled and even blushed a little as the contents revealed themselves to her.

"I gotta remember to thank that twin of his," she said to herself when she finished.

It turned out to be a copy of the lyrics to Hikaru's song, along with a handwritten translation in Japanese. Underneath was a little note.

_'Just in case. ;P '_

The penmanship was unmistakably Kaoru's.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! It's been a while since I've written a one shot. **

**If you're wondering why I used Jesse Mccartney's song for this fic, well... My sister was listening to it on repeat the other day, and my wild imagination just couldn't help thinking...**

**"Omigod, it sounds like one of the twins singing!"**

**So I said "What the heck," and wrote this. xD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it... Tell me your opinions, 'kay? :)**

**l  
l  
V**


End file.
